


Compromised

by steveandnat



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/pseuds/steveandnat
Summary: When Natasha is badly injured on a mission and no one knows if she will survive, Steve is destroyed. From this fact he is finally able to admit (with the help of others) Natasha emotionally compromises him and he loves her. The real question is, will he ever get the chance to let her know the fact.





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> I found this last week in my notes and I realized I never posted it even though people asked, so enjoy!

Natasha had been shot. Shot right in the abdomen piercing her kidney. The worst part is it was at Steve expanse (so he thought), because he was going through the what if’s. What if I had been quicker? Maybe if I had just jumped half a second earlier? If I had taken out that guard? Or maybe if I took the south west entrance instead? What if I pushed her out of the way when she took the bullet for me? I should have. He kept running these scenarios over and over convinced he could have changed the course of her fate. Now he was sitting in the medical wings makeshift waiting room, with his hands stained red. However, the blood wasn’t his, it was hers, and god the sight made him sick. Running a hand up and down his beard as an ploy to cool his anxiety, he was failing. Just twenty minutes since Natasha had been taken back the other started to arrive. The first being Peter Parker who saw Natasha as a maternal figure. Next had been Clint and Tony looking worried. Following them were both Sam and Bucky offering moral support to Steve. They all said they were sorry except for Clint who just asked what happened. Steve panicked and stuttered like an idiot to which Clint just patted his shoulder gently and took a seat.  
/  
Some eight hours into Natasha’s surgery without any word, Starks obnoxious ring tone sounded. Steve watched as he looked at the caller identification, groaned, and silently excused himself. He returned moments later with both a look of annoyance and remorse on his face. Wait, remorse? Tony Stark didn’t feel remorse. Steve was intrigued and terrified.  
“Cap I’m sorry to do this.” He said sighing.  
Steve’s eyes snapped, his red puffy ones meeting the chocolate brown ones.  
“Fury needs you.” Tony finished averting his gaze.  
Though shield had fell, Fury was still behind the scenes. He frequently sent them on jobs and given his experience they all mutually agreed they could use his input but and though he wasn’t officially boss, he really was.  
“No way in hell. I’m not leaving.” Steve finished, his voice broken.  
“Said it was urgent, and regarded Natasha...” Tony said his words drifting.  
Steve looked pissed and groaned aloud, but if it was anything to her condition he knew he should go.  
“You call me if you hear absolutely anything.” He said going from vulnerable small Steve Rogers to Captain America.  
They all nodded sternly and Steve practically bolted to the elevator. Pressing the button to the highest level of the Avenger tower and granting his clearance through its software, he stepped into Nicks office.  
“This better be good.” The soldier declared.  
Fury organized his paperwork, placed it down, and looked to Steve.  
“Rogers we need to talk.” He said seriously.  
Steve rolled his eyes wishing he’d cut the crap and sat.  
“About?” He said impatient.  
“Yours and Agent Romanoff’s relationship.” He said vaguely.  
Steve’s face scrunched in confusion.  
“What about it? She’s my partner, who also happens to be down stairs fighting for her life so if we could speed this up.” He bit.  
“This is what I mean.” Nick said more to himself.  
Steve began talking before Fury cut him off  
“You’re compromised Captain Rogers.” Fury yelled.  
Steve’s face dropped. The words playing over in his head.  
“Rogers?” Fury called a bit more tentatively, Steve had been staring blank for what felt like an eternity.  
“Will all due respect sir, Natasha is my friend, and just my friend.” He said not even believing himself.  
“Agent Romanoff has expressed some concerns as well. She came to me prior to the mission worried you may put yourself in a life or death situation on her account.” He finished.  
Steve frowned, and anger bubbled within him.  
“That’s exactly what she did! Saved herself for me, Natasha is not expendable!” He exclaimed frustration evident.  
“Rogers, calm down.” Fury commanded.  
Steve gulped and let his shoulders slightly drop.  
“I’m sorry.” He said low and sincere.  
“No apologies. But I have a question, off the books.” Fury said leaning forward.  
“Do you have feelings for Agent Romanoff?” He said raising an eyebrow.  
“Does this answer affect my position as her partner?” He asked nervously.  
Fury chuckled.  
“That answered my question Rogers, but no.” He said shaking his head.  
“Then yes, I have feelings for her and have for quite sometime and now I don’t know if she will live or die. And why? Because she thinks my life is more precious and hers means nothing.” He said a twinge of sadness but also fuming.  
“Go downstairs Rogers. You’re excused, this can be discussed at a later date.” Fury said nodding him goodbye.  
As Steve opened the door to leave, Fury called to him.  
“Steve.” Fury called back and Steve raised his brow at the use of his name, no captain, no Rogers.  
“Take care of Nat, she deserves it.” He said so sweet and sincere that Steve’s chest felt warm. It felt like being accepted by her father.  
“I will sir.” Steve stated proudly and walked toward the elevator determined.  
-  
Steve went back downstairs, and at hour fourteen Bruce finally came out with news.  
“It was more than we initially thought. Damage to the stomach, liver, intestines, and even the spine. The bullet wouldn’t let out, it was lodged so deep that we lost her retrieving it. She’s okay now, but she being monitored closely which means no visitors.” He said both forcefully and with remorse.  
His fellow Avengers nodded and wordlessly heading to the elevator to go in for the night.  
“Steve go.” Bruce pleaded.  
Steve didn’t budge. Bucky came from behind forcefully gripping his shoulder and dragging him up.  
“We will know if anything happens. Go upstairs even if it’s just for a quick one hour sleep.” Bucky said not leaving it up for question.  
Steve fully stood, his shoulders hunched, and his head hanging low. He entered the lift with his friends, and without so much as a ‘goodnight’ retrieved to his room. Upon entering, he was frustrated and punched a hole through the sheet rock. Pulling his hand away, he finally took it all in. Natasha condition, being deemed compromised, and the possibility of never hearing her voice or staring into her gorgeous eyes ever again. Letting the harsh reality settle, he flopped back into. Almost out of habit he turned to the left side and stared at the empty space his favorite spy usually inhabited. After finding out that she was plagued harshly by nightmares, and demons from her past he offered his help. She reluctantly accepted with some convincing and ever since made a habit to lay beside him for the past months. They’d always start on opposite sides of the bed but sometime in the middle of the night, end up tangled with one another, but neither complained. Steve closed his eyes too pained by her not being there for the first time in so long. He opened his eyes and stared at the red still staining his palms, sickened by the sight he went to start the shower. After making it so hot that his skin would probably burn had it not been for the serum in his veins. Rubbing his hand with the soap more than needed he watch the blood swirl around down the drain, as a tear escaped his eye. Time went on and he couldn’t even tell how long he had been standing there shedding tears for until the water turned cold. Mustering yo energy to get out, he turned it off and grabbed a towel. Once dressed in his plaid pants and plain blue t shirt, he took a look at himself. His eyes droopy and red, puffy from crying. His lips looking sad, and his beard growing longer than he usually kept but didn’t have it in his him to care. After scoffing at the sight of himself he went back to the bed and slipped under the covers. He knew staying awake would make him go crazy and result in sore knuckles from punching whatever was in his path, exhausted he decided to kill time sleeping. Before he shut his eyes he said a quick prayer for her. It was odd he hadn’t prayed since his mom was sick, and all the small action did was assure that he was in love. Coming to terms with that made it sting more.  
/  
Hours passed as Steve tossed and turned. However his body probably couldn’t take being up anymore more than his brain, so he finally slipped into a horrible sleep.  
Red. Blood. That’s the first thing he saw. His hands wandered his own body looking for an exit wounds and found none. Looking around he found himself in an old warehouse basement looking familiar. And at his feet was Natasha Romanoff’s cold body. Jumping down to the floor and scooping her up he searched for her heartbeat. He found nothing.  
“No!” He began crying out.  
“Get up Rogers.” He heard a voice he recognized.  
Reaching his glassy, blurred eyes up he stared into Nick Fury’s single one.  
“This is your fault Captain! If you had brushed the feelings you had then Agent a Romanoff would be alive!” He spat.  
Steve just held Natasha’s body more close clinging onto it like a lifeline. Before he knew what was happening Clint entered the room, an angry look on his face.  
“Comprised Rogers. Bull shit that you let this happen because of a middle school crush!” He said drawing an arrow to Steve.  
“No, it’s not that I swear! I love her and if it was up to me I’d be in her position.” He said as the water seeped from his eyes uncontrollably.  
“Well Rogers. It seems there only one way to handle this. Barton.” Fury nodded to him.  
The arrow was released indicated from the sound of the string pulling.  
Steve jolted awake, sweating and cold. He instinctively looked at his hand, expecting red and finding nothing. Sighing in relief, his brain awoke more as he remembered Natasha could be lying face up on an slab upstairs. Running he grabbed shoes not bothering to change, however as he approached the door he heard chatter.  
“Do we tell him she’s awake?” He heard Sam whisper.  
“We should let him sleep. He needs it.” A voice he knew as Clint’s say.  
“He’d kill us if we didn’t.” Stark said and the door flew open.  
His eyes locked with Bucky's, shifting to Sam followed by Stark as Clint avoided his gaze altogether.  
“How long?” He said feeling hurt.  
“Just about an hour. Banner said we still can’t see her but...” Sam said obviously leaving something out.  
“She’s asking for you.” Tony dead panned.  
Steve’s eyes grew and pushed past his friends to the elevator.  
/  
Natasha woke up to the white walls that she found ugly. Groaning to herself as her stomach throbbed immensely.  
“Steve,” she choked out as she tilted to look around the room.  
“Sorry just Bruce.” Banner said from the corner.  
“How do you feel?” He tried again, Bruce knew she would be woozy from the medicine.  
“Steve.” She more cried this time.  
“Steve’s here.” Bruce answered.  
“Is he safe?” She managed to barely choke out.  
“Steve walked away with no more than a scratch, you took the brunt of the injuries Nat.” Bruce lightly teased, and Nat tried to laugh but it hurt.  
“Go back to sleep.” Bruce encouraged.  
Natasha fought to keep her eyes open.  
“Steve.” She managed one last time her yes fluttering close.  
“Steve will be here soon.” Bruce coaxed to her sleeping form with a ghost of a grin on his face.  
/  
Banner ran a few more tests taking him a few hours, and by the time he was done he found Natasha wake and responsive, not running on morphine. Without saying hello to her he started to the waiting room. Pushing the door he found his concerned team mates.  
“She’s awake.” He claimed.  
Everyone stood, Steve first.  
“Is she okay?” Bucky asked feeling dumb.  
“She’s Natasha.” He stated back and they all managed to crack a smile.  
“Kept asking for you.” Bruce said eyeing Steve.  
“Can I see her?” He asked anxious.  
“Yes, but one at a time.” Bruce explained.  
They nodded Steve a bit sad, he turned to Clint expecting him to go first.  
“Go.” Clint said low.  
Steve looked bewildered.  
“Go tell her how you feel.” He established.  
Steve nodded and raced down the hall.  
He found her room almost like he was drawn to it and quietly pushed the door open. He found her with her eyes shut but fiddling with her fingers lightly indicating she was awake.  
“Nat?” He said his voice breaking.  
Her eyes came open almost in slow motion. Her emerald green one piercing his own baby blues.  
“Hi.” She said groggily.  
And he smiled. Smiled so genuine and big that he was sure he hurt his jaw from such an action. He took long strides reaching the chair next to her. The mood shifted and he grabbed her hand tentatively.  
“Why’d you do that?” He said softly.  
“Come on Rogers, I had to do something.” She said rolling her eyes as if almost dying was nothing.  
“You almost died for me.” He said a bit angry.  
“Relax Steve.” She said squeezing his hand.  
“Relax? Natasha you’re not expendable okay? Your life has more meaning than you’d ever know and you may come to terms with dying, but I haven’t. I can’t live without you, and knowing you almost died for me hurt more than anything.” He ranted as he ran a free hand through his hand.  
“Steve.” She called forcefully.  
His eyes met hers and she looked as if she was on the brink of tears.  
“I’d die for you.” She said so honestly he didn’t know if it broke or warmed his heart.  
“That’s the problem Nat, that is die for you too” He said with a low soft tone.  
She was going to protest when he cut her off.  
“I’m compromised.” He said coming to terms with the dreadful title.  
He thought it was a curse till he saw her shocked expression. He smiled a bit and laughed.  
“I’m compromised!” He said excited.  
This meant that he felt again that he had something to live and die for, and that definitely made his chest flutter.  
“Steve?” She said confused.  
He got on the bed next to her.  
“I’m compromised, and it’s because of you Natasha.” He explained.  
She looked horrified.  
“It’s because I love you.” He finished feeling a weight lift off his shoulder.  
Natasha lips curled up.  
“I’m compromised because I love you too.” She declared.  
She smiled and unable to contain himself he kissed her deeply and passionately. He only pulled away when the cute giggle against his lips made him smile to big to function. He laced their fingers together.  
“Compromised feels good.” He joked.  
“I guess it does.” She laughed to herself and kissed his cheek.  
“I’m in love with you.” She said breathless starting into his eyes.  
“That’s my line.” He grinned kissing her forehead, and pulling her close.  
As she closed her eyes the last thing she heard was his declaration of love as his large arms warmed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I actually have so many works pre-written so comment which you'd like first!  
> 1\. High School Teachers multi-chapter. Natasha is the new mysterious English teacher and the art teacher, Steve Rogers begins falling for her, and Natasha does the same. (Contains MCU characters as high school teachers and student Peter!)  
> 2\. High School AU. Nerd Natasha who is extremely shy and the smartest in her class moves into town only a few months ago. One day after school when she bumps into the sweet football captain Steve Rogers he breaks her galsses, and from there he is captivated. It turns out they have mutual friends, and Steve hopes to help orphan Natasha through hard times. (multi-chap)  
> 3\. Natasha is almost killed on a mission, driving Steve crazy. Everyone hopes for her to wake up and when she eventually does she realizes she was attacked by the red room as they begin stalking her Fury sends her, Steve, and Peter (who Natasha thinks of as a son) to a safe house. (multi-chap)  
> 4\. After Natasha loses her baby in the snap her and Steve set course to save their son and friends as they reunite with other avengers, and fall in love even more. (multi-chap)  
> 4\. After watching Steve fall into the Potomac Natasha races to shore to save him. When she reaches Steve she comes face to face with the winter soldier who still does not know who he is. When Natasha pleads for Steve life to him, he chooses to make Natasha his new target. When Steve wakes up in the hospital knowing the fact, he prays for Natasha to recover after Bucky attempts to kill her. (One shot).  
> 5\. Natasha has no family and comes to New York to start a new. When her apartment catches on fire destroying all she knows. When a handsome fireman by the name of Steve Rogers saves her, he feels attracted to her and wants nothing more to help her. Natasha wakes up crippled and alone, and Steve plans to help her. (multi-chap)  
> 6\. Natasha gets injured badly, and her best friend Clint and his wife Laura insists on her recovering at his house. When Natasha takes it upon herself to help out with his family she meets the kids handsome art teacher and they both feel an attraction at first sight and it blossoms from there.  
> 7\. Each avenger is admitted to the hospital into an elite recovery program called the avengers. Bruce is admitted after sustaining head damage from a lab accident, Thor damaged his eye following a brutal mugging, Clint has a pierced spleen following an archery incident, Tony is in an awful car accident sending metal through his heart, Steve injures his arm in the army and makes it worse after falling off his motorcycle, and Natasha can barely walk for reasons she won't share. They all set out to get better. The last thing Steve or Natasha thought they would find is love with each other within the hospitals walls.  
> COMMENT WHICH ONE HEHE


End file.
